


Compulsion

by redbirb



Category: Batman & Dracula: Red Rain, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, Ra's is a creep, Tim Drake is Robin, Vampire AU, Vampire!Ra's, inspired by the batman comic Red Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Vampire!Ra's as inspired by Batman & Dracula : Red Rain. I wanted to explore his infatuation with Tim as a vampire just because.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is there because Tim is Robin in this fic therefore he is a youngling so bad Ra's no touch.

A crook of the finger beckons the boy forward, wide indigo eyes are glazed under the compulsion. Ra's allows himself to smirk, curls his fingers carefully to avoid slicing the fair skin at the mercy of his sharp claws. A deep breath brings the divine scent of human flesh and blood into ancient lungs ; Ra's craves him, thirsts for him in a way that the centuries old vampire hasn't felt in a long time.

"Timothy." That voice is a lullaby, an allure, a trap. "Oh, Timothy."

Tim's breaths turn shallow, pupils dilate. He obediently tips his chin up as a cold hand cups his cheek and urges him to move. He is helpless, expression dazed yet peaceful. He cannot think passed the sharpness of green eyes that stare into his soul. Tim is crawling in his own skin, wants to rip and tear and strangle the itch.

"Robin!"

The Batman and Nightwing have found them. Ra's hisses at them, pulls Tim closer and purrs possessively when the boy melts into him. "Detective," is the scathy greeting he gives.

"Let him go," the man in the batsuit growls, but Ra's is not intimidated by human foolishness.

He is stronger, he is faster, he is deadlier. Ra's is an immortal being who brings death yet just the sound of the Detective's voice pulls Tim back from his lull. The boy is starting to struggle against the vampire's hold, fruitless, but determined. A smoke bomb hits the immortal against the jaw and explodes in a burst of steam. The momentary blindness is enough of a distraction to loosen his hold, has him snarling the moment he can feel Tim slip free and grabbed away from his grasp.

The smoke clears and he has only a second to glance up and watch the trio make an escape from his lair. Tim looks back, blue meeting green in a strange dance of intrigue and frustration.

_Fly little bird, fly. But someday our worlds will be intertwined._


End file.
